


Poison In My Veins

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crime, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Poisoning, Romance, Stalker, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: I had Will kidnapped so now Hannibal gets to be poisoned. Sorry not sorry. Prepare for chapters. Like a couple. Will's gonna flip when he finds the person.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had Will kidnapped so now Hannibal gets to be poisoned. Sorry not sorry. Prepare for chapters. Like a couple. Will's gonna flip when he finds the person.

Will was shocked when Hannibal knocked the glass of wine out of his hand as he went to take a sip of it. It hit the dining room floor, shattering and splashing wine everywhere. “What was that for?”

“I need you to call for an ambulance, Will.”

“Why?”

“I believe I’ve been poisoned.”

It took him a moment to realize Hannibal was serious, and he jumped up, minding the glass and finding his phone and sticking Chesapeake outside so he wouldn’t lick any of the wine off the floor. He rushed back to Hannibal as he dialed, his heart hammering against his chest in fear. “What do you mean poisoned? Do you know what kind?”

“No, but I’m sure we’ll know soon.”

“Stop acting so calm.” A voice sounded in his ear. “Yes, sorry, my husband has been poisoned. No, I don’t have time to explain.” He gave them their address, pressing his free hand to Hannibal’s forehead.

“Will,” Hannibal took his hand and pulled him into his lap, “you need to focus.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have some sort of freakish immunity.” He was being spoken to again. “Yes, I’m obviously still here. Thirty minutes? What do you mean thirty minutes? We may not have thirty minutes, the roads should be clear, just get here.”

“Once we are on our way to the hospital, you need to call the Chief Inspector.” He picked up the bottle of wine, bringing it to his nose. “I barely managed to catch it before you ingested it as well.”

“Your discerning palate actually came in handy.”

“Are you saying it’s a waste otherwise?”

“I am.” He nodded. “Yes, he’s fine, just come in when you get here.” He searched Hannibal’s eyes. “Who would do this?”

“I have an idea." He brought Will's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his ring finger. "Do you remember the letter sent to the office?”

He hit the mute button on his phone. “Yeah, the person sounded almost fanatical, like a cultist. They spoke of devotion, of loving you, of obsession. You think they did this?”

“I found the letter to be boring and cliché. The only devotion I am interested in is yours.” He reached up and rested a hand against Will’s cheek. “I spurned them, so they hurt me.”

“Where did you get the bottle?”

“I ordered it from a vineyard.”

“When?”

“Last week while I was out getting tea.”

“So, they followed you, they overheard your conversation. Where was the bottle delivered?”

“The office, to keep it a surprise.”

“How long was it there?”

“A few days.”

“They must have broken in, tampered with it.”

He dropped his hand. “I think I would have noticed.”

“Hannibal…” He heard talking in his ear and unmuted his phone, “yes, okay, yes.” He muted it again. “Even with all of your intellect and that nose of yours, you are bound to miss things.”

“I remember the scent of every person that walks into the office, I know every face and voice.”

“Okay, then what about the delivery guy?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Head low, wore a hat. I assumed he was in a rush and prone to rudeness.”

“That had to be him.”

“He stole it off the truck then.”

“More than likely the uniform too.” He brushed Hannibal’s bangs away from his forehead, noticing how warm he was. “I think the poison was meant for me, not you. You know how stalkers work.”

“They attempt to isolate their prey, make them feel hopeless and alone.”

“Exactly, but you found the poison first.”

“I did.” Hannibal gave a rapid blink.

“You okay?”

“Headache, dizziness, tingling and...” he raised his hand, his arm shaking before he dropped it into Will’s lap, “weakness in my limbs.”

“And a fever. Neurotoxicity.” Hannibal nodded and Will unmuted his phone. “I need you to tell that ambulance to hurry. It’s neurotoxicity.”

“Will, listen, you need to let him know he hurt me.”

“To flush him out.”

“Exactly.” He leaned in, pressing their lips together. “You know what to do, mano meilé.”

“I do, just relax now.” He pulled Hannibal’s head down onto his shoulder. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his own nerves rather than soothe his ever-composed husband. When the EMTs finally arrived, Hannibal was shaking, and he couldn’t lift his own head. Will let the woman on the other end of the line know they had arrived and hung up. He moved out of the way, letting them take him, and following, truly terrified. He climbed into the ambulance, dialing the Chief Inspector’s number.

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice was uncharacteristically weak.

“I’m here.” He reached out, taking his hand and squeezing it while the EMTs worked.

The Chief Inspector answered half asleep and confused until Will explained what was going on. He promised to send someone to collect evidence from their home and meet them at the hospital. His next call was to Claire, asking her to pick up Chesapeake. She was horrified at what had happened, and he could hear her rushing to get up. She told him not to worry about the dog and made him promise to keep her updated before he hung up. The ride to the hospital felt like it took an eternity, made worse by the fact Hannibal was unconscious. He gave them all of the information he had, rattling off the symptoms Hannibal had exhibited, and was left to fill out paperwork and pace as they worked on him, trying to find out exactly what he had been poisoned with as well as flush his system. He knew what could happen, how badly neurotoxicity affected the body, that Hannibal could be left with lifelong neurological damage.

“Christopher.” Will was staring off, his mind focused on what could be happening and on how he was going to catch the man who had done it. “Christopher.” A hand dropped onto his shoulder and he jumped, looking up at the worried face of the Chief Inspector. 

“Jenson, sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“How is he?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t been here long.”

He sat down next to Will. “Would you like me to get you back there?”

“No, thank you, but I should stay out of the way. I would hate to hurt someone if something goes wrong.”

“I don’t think you would.”

“You have no idea what he means to me.”

“I do, trust me.” The Chief Inspector resting a hand on his shoulder. “Aldo’s a fighter, you know that. I don’t think anything could take that man down, it’s a little frightening actually. Death himself would shudder at the thought of meeting him.”

“I know.”

“Just have faith in him.”

“I do, more than I can fully express at the moment.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “He said you should make sure the bastard knows he was hurt.”

Will received a pat to his back. “Why don’t you tell me what happened again, go through it step by step, then we can decide what to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you do all the tricks because you really want to avenge your husband. Seriously though, wrong guy to poison.

Will couldn’t fault the Chief Inspector for wanting to gather more evidence before they did anything, it was something he would have suggested once upon a time, but now, the idea just frustrated him. Jenson had left but promised he would have an officer on their house and one outside the hospital. Will had thanked him but knew they wouldn’t catch the one who had done this. He had finally been allowed to see Hannibal, and he sat by him now, hand resting on his, watching his face as he slept. The stalker had used tetrodotoxin. Will had been told, Hannibal was lucky, that if he hadn’t caught it when he did, things could have been worse. The doctor had reassured him, telling him that Hannibal was strong and healthy, which gave him an advantage.

He stood, leaning over Hannibal and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back, try not to get into trouble while I’m gone.” 

He left the room, stopping by the nurse’s station on the way to let them know before heading to the elevators. He stepped inside, pressing the button for the first floor, his mind wandering from thought to thought in a chaotic dance of anger and worry. The elevator touched down, the doors opened, and he stepped out.

The air outside was cool, refreshing, and helped him focus. He walked along the front of the hospital, slipping his phone from his pocket as he went and sent a message to Claire, asking her to call him. A few moments later his phone vibrated, and he quickly answered. “I just wanted to update you on what’s going on. He was poisoned with tetrodotoxin...from a puffer fish.” He had the sudden sense that he was being watched, and he did a slow half turn, allowing his eyes to scan the area along the front of the hospital. A wave of rage hit him, and he knew it was the stalker. “Supportive care, that’s all they can do.” He nodded. “I know. No, I’m going to head over tomorrow night and grab some things. Yeah, I’m sure. Look, thank you again for taking care of Chesapeake. You don’t have to do that.” He sighed. “Alright, yes.” He gave Claire their room number. “I will, alright, night.” He terminated the call and let his eyes sweep the area again. 

He was there, lurking nearby and Will headed back inside, looking for all the world like a broken, distressed man. He knew the stalker would be in a state of fury and denial. He would want to apologize to Hannibal, try and make him understand and Will would be ready. He made his way back upstairs, back to the room and pulled the chair as close to the bed as he could. He sat down, taking Hannibal’s hand, thumb brushing over his wedding band. “I know you’re going to be okay, because you always are, so hurry and wake up or I’ll never forgive you.”

~

The next day Will woke late and took a quick shower. A nurse came by to check on Hannibal, taking down his vitals and changing everything out before leaving. He briefly contemplated asking Claire to bring him something to read, but ultimately chose not to, deciding instead to talk to Hannibal. He didn’t have anything profound to say, simply chatting about what they should do once he was out of the hospital. It helped to distract him, giving him more time to think. The rest of the day passed far too slowly for him, but he was ready by the time the sun had fallen completely below the horizon. He pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s forehead. “I’ll be back, try to stay out of trouble.”

He left the hospital, feeling eyes on him again as he crossed the parking lot, heading for the road. He stood on the sidewalk, waiting, looking up and down the street and waving down a cab. It pulled to a stop, and that oppressive feeling left him as he opened the back door and climbed in. “I need you to drive me around the block.” He could see from the review mirror that the driver was confused, but the man shrugged and pulled away. One loop later and he was being dropped off. He paid the driver extra for the odd request, then hurried back inside.

“Mr. Chiara, back already?” One of the nurses asked. 

“Forgot my wallet. I’m all over the place tonight.” 

He paused for a moment in front of Hannibal’s room door. He rested his hand on the handle, and slowly turned it and pushed the door open. There was a voice, softly mumbling and sorrowful. It was apologizing, until Will was noticed and found a scalpel pointed at him. “You.” The man glanced at Hannibal then back to Will. “You’re supposed to be gone.”

“I forgot my wallet.” He took a couple of slow steps forward. 

“Stop.”

“Alright, just calm down.” He nodded toward Hannibal. “You tried to kill my husband.”

The man’s hand tightened around the scalpel. “I didn’t mean to.”

“What did you think was going to happen?”

“You were supposed to drink it, not him.”

Will shook his head. “You obviously don’t know him very well if you think he isn’t going to test something new before I even get a chance.” He moved to the side, moving past the foot of the bed, causing the stalker to turn with him. “What now?”

“I kill you and then I make him understand.”

“You already tried once; I don’t think you could now.”

“Shut up.”

“Your pathetic attempt to get his attention backfired.”

“Shut up, shut up!”

“You think he’s going to want someone who can’t even murder someone right? He’s not impressed, not even close.”

The man let out a growl, rushing forward, a murderous rage burning in his eyes. The scalpel cut through the air, coming up short and Will slid to the side, fist slamming into the side of the man’s head as he did so. The stalker stumbled, nearly falling. He found his balance, slashing blindly again and again. Will dodged, moving around him, nearly getting cut in the process, but staying just out of reach. He waited, biding his time, watching his attacker’s movements. He found an opening, stepping into him, grabbing his arm, and hooking a leg behind the man’s as he shoved him back and slammed him to the floor. He was on him, tearing the scalpel free from his grasp with one hand while wrapping the fingers of the other around the stalker’s throat. He put pressure on his throat, blood pounding in his ears as he pressed the scalpel to the man’s chin. “Any other time and in any other fucking place, I would rip you to pieces.” 

He pressed down harder, watching the man’s eyes widen in terror. “But I don’t get to do that.” He dropped the scalpel, both hands now around the stalker’s throat. Fingers clawed at his hands and wrists, grabbed at his shoulders. The man’s face flushed, his body beginning to jerk beneath him, and still he squeezed, not stopping until he was sure the man was dead. He released him, sitting back on his heels and taking a deep breath. He then grabbed the scalpel and used it to inflict a few wounds on himself. He pushed himself up against the foot of the bed, holding tightly to the scalpel, and yelling for help. 

~

The man’s name was James Rockwood, he was thirty-five years old, and this hadn’t been the first time he had stalked someone. Will was questioned as he was patched up, allowing himself to fall into the natural panic of near death. The Chief Inspector showed up, apologizing and escorting Will back to Hannibal who had been moved to a clean room. “He just walked in. I was coming back for my wallet and he was just there. He told me if I said anything, he would hurt Aldo.”

“I know, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

“How could he just walk in here?”

“If he came in here with absolute confidence, no one would have questioned him. He would have looked like any other visitor.”

“I didn’t want to kill him, but…” he went over to Hannibal the minute they were in the room, “I thought if I didn’t and he got me, he would do something to Aldo.”

“You did the right thing, you might not see it that way, but you did.”

“Thank you.” He looked Hannibal over. “Do you think they’d yell at me if I slept with him?”

“After what just happened, I doubt it.” Jenson rubbed his back. “I’ll be here the rest of tonight so you can get some rest.”

“I appreciate that.”

The Chief Inspector left and Will switched the light off, kicked off his shoes, and gently moved Hannibal over a little so he could climb in next to him. He rested his head on Hannibal’s chest, wrapped an arm around him, and allowed exhaustion to carry him off into sleep. He woke again to the feeling of fingers running over the back of his hand and wrist. He raised up, relief flooding through him when he saw Hannibal was awake. “Good morning, mano meilé.”

“Good morning.”

“You were hurt.”

“I hurt myself.”

“That’s even more of a crime.”

“Punishable by death?”

Hannibal huffed out a laugh. “Perhaps near death.” 

Will pressed their foreheads together. “You could have died.”

“I knew I wouldn’t, I had you there.” He raised a hand to Will’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheek. “Were you scared?”

“I was.”

“You never have to worry about me leaving, Will, I would climb from the depths of Hell to find you.”

“I would be very surprised and disappointed if you didn’t.” He pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s lips, savoring the warmth and love that flowed into him. He pulled back, smiling. “I should get the doctor.”

“I agree, I would hate for you to be kicked out of the hospital.”

“If I go down, you go with me.”

“As it should be.” 

Will rolled his eyes and gave him another brief kiss before getting up. “Be good until I get back.”

“No promises, Will, you know that.”

“I do.”


End file.
